Microfluidic devices are useful for manipulating micro-sized fluid samples. There continues to exist a need for reliable valving systems in microfluidic devices that enable controlled fluid flow through the microfluidic device. In particular, a need exists for devices and methods that achieve quick and relatively simple actuation of valves, to promote efficient processing of fluid samples through microfluidic devices. 